


Forsaken

by ama_lafayette



Category: Clear Lakes 44, ECKVA, Marble Hornets, To The Ark
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creepypasta, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, Horror, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Romance, Slasher, Slenderverse, Slow Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_lafayette/pseuds/ama_lafayette
Summary: DISCONTINUEDA Marble Hornets, Masky/Tim fanfiction.I do not own Marble Hornets or the characters Masky/Tim Wright, Hoodie/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie, Seth Wilson and Jessica Locke.Tuscaloosa, Alabama.She didn't know how she got there nor the origins of the rope-burn around her wrists and ankles. Heather Hawthorne was helped from the forest, after been freed from her restraints. What happened and how did she get there? Why is the feeling of being forsaken nag at her so strongly?
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Original Character(s), Brian Thomas | Hoody & Original Character(s), Jay Merrick & Original Character(s), Jessica Locke & Original Character(s), Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky & Original Character(s)





	Forsaken

The day would have been like the any other had it not been for the fact Heather woke up in a forest. She kept her eyes squinted almost completely closed. She felt a hand tug at the rope around her wrists and heard what sounded like something cutting at the rope. Finally, her hands were freed from the restraints. She sat up slowly, so as to not make herself dizzy. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around, taking in the scenery. "Jay, did you bring water", the man in front of her asked. "I did, it's in my car", the other replied, presumably Jay, "I'll go get it, Alex." "Be quick, okay", Alex replied, though his reply was unheard as Jay had already ran down the main path.

Moments later, he came back with a few bottles. "Here, drink slowly", he said, opening and handing the bottle to Heather. Heater took the bottle carefully and thankfully before slowly taking a sip. "Do you know how you got here", Alex asked. "No", Heather replied with confusion. "We don't need to bombard her with questions", Jay said, "at least not yet." Alex shot an annoyed glance towards Jay. "Whatever, man", he retorted, then turned back to Heather, "where are you from?" "Cowpens, South Carolina", Heather replied. "Holy shit", Jay whispered, sliding a hand down from his mouth. Both men looked exhausted yet concerned and restlessness. 

Time seemed to have passed by rather quickly now. She rode with Jay, to avoid the relentless questioning of Alex. No, she didn't know how she got here. No, she doesn't remember anything within the last 48 hours. Yes, her phone is on her, as is her ID, but her phone needed to charge. Jay did ask a few questions, though completely unrelated to Alex's set. Things like "wanna listen to music or something" or "Do you have anyone you can call?" Yes to music, no to having anyone she could call. She isn't completely sure if she's got anyone to call, most people she had known wanted nothing to do with her. At least that's what she remembered before some guy kidnapped her and dropped her off in the forest to die. "Actually, I might have someone to call", she said, "don't know if she'd care to know what's goin' on, though." Heather chuckled lightly at herself. "You can use my phone", Jay replied. He looked a bit worried due to what Heather had said, very, very much so. 

Truth be told, when her friend received the call, she was ecstatic to hear Heater's voice. "Right now, stay where you are", her friend said. "Why's that", she asked. "Áinle wants to know where you are", she replied. "Oh fuck...", Heather whispered, color draining from her face. "Why should he be questioning where you are, he's the one who dumped you somewhere." "I don't know, Luce", Heather replied, "He's always claimed to have memory loss or something since he dropped out, ya know?" "Yeah... Well, I'm glad there were some good people that found you", she hummed. "Yeah, I am too Lucy..." Then goodbyes were said and Lucy hung up. The call lasted about five minutes to make sure Áinle couldn't trace the call. He could do things like that, albeit illegal. He knew what he had done, he remembered quite well what it was he had done.  
Two months since they found her. Two month since paranoia began to nag at Heather, two goddamned months of an ex friend looking for her. An ex friend who had wanted to kill her. But why? What was the reasoning and what brought him to make such a terrifying decision. 

Two months since a persistant headache with static ringing. And to couple those ailments with a concussion; things are progressively getting worse. Heather's eyes opened to light peaking into them from a window. She rolled onto her side and groaned in pain, as if her ribs had been kicked while she slept. Her dark eyes darted around in the otherwise darkened room then towards the window. That's about when she heard the faint static ringing begin to grow louder as a figure came from out of the woods. Where was she again? Oh right. A hotel. Across the hall from Jay. For having only known him for these past two months, Heather trusts him. Far more than she trusts Alex. Alex had grown to be easily angered and his actions sporadic, his mood flipped like a switch. Jay was jumpy as hell, paranoid and easier to spook. 

"Jay, what's Alex's deal", Heather asked. "I don't know", he replied, "He's just... not quite himself, anymore." Heather nodded, noting that how Alex was currently acting wasn't how he truly was. Or was how he's acting now his true colors that had been peaking out from day one as a red flag? Was it lost behind a personality he had curated to have friends? Now that had been lost and he's not got a sense of stability, mentally speaking. Each time they met up for investigations, he was always more and more on edge, paranoid, angry, and easier to irritate than the last time they spoke. There was a surprising amount of rage that seemed to grow and grow, like kudzu up and along the branches of a young and once healthy tree. "Has he called, yet", she asked. "No, not yet", Jay replied, looking up from his laptop. Heather slumped against the couch and sighed.  
"While you were out, I met someone else dealing with the same issue", Jay spoke, "Her name's Jessica. Memory issues, trying to not be found by whoever is stalking, the thing that's been making us all sick." "And she's stayin' at this hotel, too", Heather asked, "What if this means something? First, you and Alex find me. He goes ape shit, we leave and wind up here and here's Jessica." "It has to be a trail", he replied, "I get what you mean... Gotta find Tim, now. He's gotta be our best bet to find a way to stop what's going on."

Knock, knock, knock. "That's gotta be Jessica", Jay said, walking to the door and opening it. "Hey- Oh, who's this", Jessica asks. "Jessica, this is Heather", he introduced her to Heather and vice versa. "Nice to meet you, Heather", she smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Jessica", she replied, extending her hand out to Jessica. "Where are you from", Jessica asks, quickly shaking her hand. "South Carolina", she replied with confusion in her voice. "How'd you get here?" "I wish I knew the answer 'cos then, I'd be able to tell y'all", she replied.

"So, now what", Jessica inquired, "What's next?" "We all leave as soon as we can", Jay responded, "We need to sleep, first, though." It was starting to get late, now. What time is it? 10 or 11 o'clock at night? It was only getting later. "Well, be sure to pack necessary items. Clothes, wallets, phones, first aid, that sort of stuff... Ya know?" Soon, Jessica and Heather went to their respective rooms to pack and then sleep for the night. 

About 3 in the morning, a scream comes from one of the rooms. Heather and Jay poke their heads from their doors. The screaming sounds again, they run to Jessica's room. Jay has a key card and camera in hand, both try opening the door before they slam their bodies against it. Jay runs towards Jessica before beginning to cough. Heather gets up from floor and abruptly falls back down with her hands slapped onto her ears, attempting to block out the ringing noise. The faceless figure stands over three curled up forms, it's grotesquely long arms crossed behind it's back as if it's an authoritative figure standing passing it's judgment to the three, pained forms before it. 

Just like that, they all wake up the next day. In their own rooms, as if nothing ever occurred. They all try to recount the previous night's events. Finally, Jay checks the recording from his camera. He and Heather had gone to check on Jessica due to her screaming. 

"I guess we need to leave right now", he spoke, breaking the momentary silence. "yeah, you're right", Jessica replied, "See you guys around." And with that, she went back to her room, grabbed her bags and walked back down the hall. "I'll meet you at the car", Heather sighed. She walked back to her room, got what she needed and left. Now, it's just Jay that's behind, collecting his belongings and heading out. He walked to his car and unlocked it, both he and Heather getting in to leave. Both sighed in relief to be free from that building. They did talk to Jessica before they left and went their separate ways. They discussed how they'd keep in contact. 

Now, the road that outstretched before them began to melt into a solid, deep gray with flashes of yellow. The ride was quiet but not at all relaxing. Edge will hold their minds in a tight, cold, lifeless, fearful grip.


End file.
